The prior art is prolific with respect to various types of loudspeaker designs for use in music systems. Known speaker systems range from extremely compact type speakers within baffled cabinets to fairly large rectangular-shaped speaker cabinets incorporating one or more loudspeakers.
Most speakers of the foregoing type, particularly sophisticated versions, are relatively expensive. Further, while the baffling in such speakers is theoretically based on computations of wave lengths so as to enhance certain frequencies in the sound spectrum, there generally are provided many speakers in a single cabinet in order to properly cover this spectrum. For example, relatively large speakers are provided to enhance bass tones while smaller or "tweeter" type speakers are used for the higher frequencies. In addition to the expense of multiple speakers per se in a given cabinet structure, when more than one speaker is used, impedance matching problems arise and thus further expense is involved in assuring maximum power transfer between the output from an amplifier and the input to the speaker system.
From the foregoing, the relatively high cost of speaker systems can be appreciated.